sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Публикация/язык
} | ab = абх. | av = авар. | ae = авест. | az = азерб. | ay = аймара | ak = акане | sq = алб. | am = амх. | en = англ. | ar = ар. | hy = арм. | as = ассам. | aa = афар. | af = африкаанс | bm = бамана | eu = баск. | ba = башк. | be = белор. | be-x-old = белор. тар. | bn = бенг. | my = бирм. | bi = бислама | bg = болг. | bs = босн. | br = брет. | bug = бугийск. | cy = валл. | hu = венг. | ve = венда | ine = венет. др. | vec = венет. совр. | vo = волап. | wo = волоф | ht = гаит. креольск. | gl = галис. | hz = гереро | mrj = горномар. | kl = гренл. | el = греч. | ka = груз. | gu = гудж. | da = датск. | dz = дзонг-кэ | non = др.-исл. | grc = др.-греч. | orv = др.-рус. | zu = зулу | he = иврит | ig = игбо | yi = идиш | smn = инари-саам. | id = индон. | ia = интерлинг. | iu = инуктитут | ga = ирл. | is = исланд. | es = исп. | it = итал. | yo = йоруба | kk = казах. | kn = каннада | kr = канури | cant = кантабр. | krc = карач.-балк. | krl = карел. | ca = каталан. | ks = кашм. | kj = кваньяма | qya = квенья | qu = кечуа | ki = кикуйю | sjd = кильд. саам. | ky = киргиз. | zh = кит. | sms = колтта-саам. | kv = коми-зыр. | koi = коми-перм. | kg = конго | ko = кор. | kw = корн. | co = корс. | xh = коса | kri = крио | crh = кр.-тат. | ku = курдск. | km = кхм. | lld = лад. | lo = лаос. | ltg = латг. | la = лат. | lv = латыш. | lez = лезг. | liv = лив. | ln = лингала | lt = лит. | lmo = ломбард. | lu = луба-кат. | lg = луганда | smj = луле-саам. | mhr = луговомар. | lb = люксемб. | mk = макед. | mg = малаг. | dv = мальд. | mt = мальт. | mi = маори | arn = мапуче | mr = маратхи | chm = марий. | mh = марш. | mo = молд. | mn = монг. | gv = мэнск. | nv = навахо | na = наур. | de = нем. | ne = непальск. | nl = нид. | dsb = нижнелуж. | no = норв. | nn = нюнорск | ny = ньянджа | oj = оджибве | oc = ок. | ie = окц. | or = ория | om = оромо | os = осет. | pi = пали | pa = пандж. | pap = папьям. | pdc = пенс.-нем. | fa = перс. | pl = польск. | pt = порт. | ps = пушту | pms = пьем. | rap = рап. | rm = рет. | rw = руанда | ro = рум. | rn = рунди | rue = русин. | ru-old = рус. дореф. | ru = рус. | sm = самоан. | sg = санго | sa = санскр. | sc = сард. | ss = свати | se = сев.-сам. | nd = сев. ндебеле | crs = сеселва | sr = серб. | si = сингальск. | sd = синдхи | sk = словацк. | sl = словен. | art = словио | so = сомал. | st = сесото | cu = ст.-слав. | fro = ст.-фр. | sw = суахили | su = сунд. | tl = таг. | tg = тадж. | th = тайск. | ty = таит. | ta = там. | tt = татар. | te = телугу | bo = тиб. | ti = тигр. | to = тонг. | tn = тсвана | ts = тсонга | tr = тур. | tk = туркмен. | uz = узб. | ug = уйг. | uk = укр. | ur = урду | fo = фарерск. | fj = фидж. | fi = фин. | fr = фр. | fy = фриз. | ff = фула | ha = хауса | hi = хинди | ho = хири-моту | chu = церк.-слав. | rom = цыг. | ch = чамор. | tw = чви | me = черногор. | ce = чеч. | cs = чеш. | za = чжуанск. | cv = чуваш. | sv = швед. | sn = шона | sco = скотск. | gd = гэльск. | ee = эве | eo = эспер. | et = эст. | nan = южн.-минь. | nr = южн. ндебеле | jv = яв. | ja = яп. | англ.}} Вспомогательный шаблон, необходимый для корректной работы шаблона .